Torn To Pieces
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'The trial of that day had taken a terrible toll on Klavier. Everything he had believed about his brother and that case 7 years ago, all violently torn away from him' Klavier's heart had been broken through the worst kind of betrayal and Apollo decided it was his job to fix it, even if neither of them were fully aware of that decision at first. Angsty fluff, pre-slash.


**I played AJ again and I just couldn't stop myself from writing this. It starts off angsty but it gets fluffy, I promise. I don't own any rights to Ace Attorney (would I really be on this website writing this if I did?) Enjoy!**

"Herr Forehead?" Klavier yelled, his words slurring slightly under his heavy tongue. His vision swam and his body swayed dangerously, causing his fist to miss the door and collide painfully with the brick wall as he tried to knock on the door for the fourth time.

The trial of that day had taken a terrible toll on Klavier. Everything he had believed about his brother and that case 7 years ago, all violently torn away from him. He had nothing left, no one he could turn to. So when he collapsed back into his chair in his office and his eyes caught sight on the unopened bottle of whisky on his desk, it didn't take much before Klavier silently gave in. Carelessly, he tried to drown it all out. All the pain, sorrow, and fear but it just would not leave him be. His intoxicated mind swam with confusion, leading him away from his office. That was how he found himself standing at the door to Apollo's house at 3 am, trying to refrain from both crying and throwing up as his desperation grew. Somewhere in the back of his thoughts he wondered why he had come here of all places, but right now he didn't have the energy to consider it. He banged on the door again, his balance and vision slowly slipping away from him. But finally, as though a miracle itself had occurred, light from the inside of the apartment flooded his vision as the door swung open.

"A-Apollo..." Klavier barely whispered before slipping into the alcohol-induced darkness and falling unconscious.

* * *

It happened so suddenly Apollo hardly had time to react. A loud knock on the door had woken Apollo up. Curious as to who on Earth could be at his door so late at night, he slipped out of bed and answered the door. He had all of about three seconds before Klavier collapsed. Instinctively, Apollo lunged forward and caught his friend before he hit the concrete floor. But because of the suddenness, he didn't have time to brace himself which caused him to stumbled backwards and crash against his bookcase that stood next to the door. He winced as he heard the vase that used to sit on one of the shelves tumble down and smash onto the wooden floor. He managed to hook his arm around Klavier's waist and awkwardly carry him over to the couch. He lay him down on his side as gently as he could before going over to turn on the lights, careful to avoid anywhere that pieces of the fallen vase could be. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that the vase hadn't spread too far and the pieces were still mostly together in a pile in front of the bookcase. Apollo decided to leave that for now since it wasn't too dangerous and instead focused on his friend. He felt as though he should have been panicking more than he actually was but Apollo mainly chalked that up to the fact that he wasn't really very awake yet. He knelt down on the floor so he was level with Klavier's face and he was instantly hit with the strong smell of alcohol. Apollo sighed to himself, knowing full well why Klavier had done this to himself, before grabbing a cold cloth from the kitchen and gently placing it across his friend's forehead. After a quick check of his breathing and body temperature, Apollo was certain Klavier hadn't poisoned himself. Slowly he took a long, deep breath and relaxed his body a little. His friend was going to be okay.

After a moment of consideration, Apollo slid himself down onto the couch. He shifted Klavier's body a little so his head rested on Apollo's lap. He felt a little awkward at first but he slowly began to relax. Mindlessly he began running his fingers through Klavier's tangled hair, gently prying out the knots. Apollo realised it was the first time he had seen him without his hair put neatly to the side and he found he rather liked it messy. His eyes scanned over Klavier's face; his mass of blond hair, his tanned skin, and his slightly pink cheeks. The longer Apollo looked, the more little details he found like the tiny freckle by his nose and the way his hair always held a slight curl. And the more Apollo found, the harder it was to look away. For some reason, he just couldn't tear his eyes from Klavier's face. But then suddenly Klavier's whole body shifted and before Apollo had a chance to do anything, his eyes shot open. They stared at each other for a while, their eyes locked together. Until a cough burst from Klavier's lips and he instantly sat up and doubled over. Apollo automatically moved closer and began rubbing slow circles on his back to calm him down. Once the coughing finally stopped, Klavier spoke.

"What am I doing here?" his voice was rough and his eyes were still a little dazed.

"You tell me. You come knocking on my door at 3 am, I open up, and you instantly collapse on me!"

"The trial... my brother" Klavier bit his lip and Apollo wrapped an arm around him. At first Klavier stiffened, as if unsure of what to do. But after a few moments he gently curled himself into Apollo arms, resting his head on his friend's chest. The speed at which he accepted his comfort shocked Apollo slightly. But he reminded himself that everything Klavier had believed about his brother had just been proven wrong to him and that kind of betrayal is one of the worst imaginable. Suddenly Klavier's body began to shudder and to Apollo's shock, he realised that he was crying. He wrapped his arms tighter around the shaking body and gently placed a kiss on the top of his head. Apollo wasn't really sure where his protective side had come from but something just made him want to care for Klavier until all his pain went away. They sat there for a while; Klavier quietly sobbing and Apollo simply holding him. But soon the sobbing stopped and Apollo almost thought Klavier had fallen asleep until he said something.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, slowly lifting his body sit up and face Apollo.

"What for?"

"All of this. I doubt you really want me here in this state-"

"No! It's fine, honestly. I just want to make you happy" Apollo's eyes widened as the last part slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. His cheeks became their characteristic red but Klavier's lips spread into a small smile. They looked at each other for a moment and Apollo's heart skipped about three beats when he saw that Klavier was also blushing.

"I should probably be going" Klavier began to stand but Apollo caught him by the wrist.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere. You're in no state to be trying to get home- I don't even know how you made it here in one piece in the first place- and you definitely can't be left alone right now" Apollo's voice was quiet yet firm; he couldn't risk his friend getting any more hurt than he already was. Klavier relented without much effort and flopped back down onto the couch. But Apollo quickly stood, placed his hand in Klavier's, and pulled him back up. He smirked to himself at the surprised look on Klavier's face before leading him carefully around the broken vase and towards his bedroom. Once Apollo shut the door behind them they simply stood and looked at each other, blushes growing on both sides. So Apollo took a quick breath, mentally told himself that it would all be fine, walked over to the chest of draws in the corner, pulled out a pair of slacks, and threw them at Klavier, who surprisingly managed to catch them. Apollo then ushered Klavier into the bathroom before slipping back into the warmth of his bed. Once the door re-opened, Klavier stood in the doorway with his shirt and pants slung over one arm and the slacks Apollo had given him sitting just a little lower than necessary on his hips- not that Apollo was complaining. Silently he beckoned Klavier over to the bed, who walked over to him with almost no hesitation. He crawled into the bed and instantly curled himself up to Apollo, who smiled the most ridiculous smile that had ever made its way to his lips. They adjusted themselves until they found a comfortable position- Klavier's head resting on Apollo's chest, an arm draped over his stomach, and Apollo's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Thank you" Klavier whispered and Apollo squeezed him a little in reply. They both knew it should have felt more awkward but nothing felt wrong so neither of them said anything, not wanting to let go of what they may have just found. So in the comfort of each other's warmth, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
